Sell Me A Little Lie
by Innocent-Delirium
Summary: Three weeks before their national tour, Spike and his band Narcolepsy are desperate for a new opening band to tour with. With the help of their manager and a short notice tryout, one lucky small time band is about to get the chance of a lifetime.
1. Chapter 1

"Faith! Buffy! Where the hell have you been?" The two best friends turn around in the loud crowded club, to see your boss and owner of The Bronze, Rick moving towards them.

Faith rolls her eyes and turns to her friend slightly "Uh-oh, here comes daddy. We're in trouble now."

Rick closes in on and eyes them both with a stern look. "You're damn right you're in trouble!"

There is a slight pause and the two girls look at each other then bust out laughing. "This is no laughing matter, Girls! This is our busiest night and you know that! Any other night I wouldn't care BUT tonight? You guys better have a good explanation!"

Exchanging looks, Buffy sighs and turns back to the owner.

"Well ok here's what happened… You see there is this little girl who lives in our building and her name is… is…" She looks at Faith for split second help. "What is her name?"

"Jessie"

"Oh yes Jessie… So we were on our way out when Jessie came up to us crying. So we asked her what was wrong and she told us that her little kitten, Tinkerbelle, was missing and asked us if we could help her find it. At the time we were still like fifteen minuets early, so we said sure. So we were all searching and searching all over! But we couldn't find it! So then Faith heard a noise…"

"Yea I heard a noise and it sounded like it was coming through the air ducts. So we all went over to the air ducts to listen. And suddenly we realized the cat was in the basement"

"Right the basement! You we ah then we had to go find a Flashlight. Which took like another five minuets of searching"

"Right! So then after we found a flashlight, we all went down to the basement to search for the kitten. And then…"

Rick suddenly throws his arms up in capitulation "Alright! Alright! You guys win ok?"

Exchanging smug grin, the girls giggle in a union "Thank you Ricky!"

"Yeah, yeah whatever, just get behind that bar and start serving those Drinks!" He turns to the crowd, Cups his hands around his mouth and screams at the top of his lungs "LADIES AND GENTS. THE DOCTOR IS IN!"

"Hey Captain peroxide! You still with us?"

The hand waving in front of his face snaps Spike out of his daze. He idly looks up at his best friend Xander. "Huh? Oh right, yeah"

"Cmon Spike" Angle smacks him across the back of his head. "Snap out of it!"

Listlessly the bleached blond get up and walks over and collapses on to the Red velvet couch in the VIP Room. "Shut up! Both of you! I'm fine!"

Angel Rolls his eyes at his cousins blatant lie. "Right, like you are not still totally thrashed over Harmony leaving you"

Slamming down his now empty beer bottle he stands and stalks over to Angel. "I said SHUT UP!"

"Oh sit down Willie." He pushes him back down on to the couch. "You know I'm right"

Spike opens his mouth to reply but then closes it rendering it pointless.

Calmly, Riley walks over to Spike, grabs him by the collar of his bomber jacket and pulls him up off of the couch. "Cmon. I know just what you need."

Putting up a weak fight, He reluctantly he follows his friend out of the room and down into the club. "Where the hell are you takin me?"

"To the bar" Riley says blankly as he pulls the bleached blond through the crowd.

"WHY?"

"Because…" Reaching the bar, Riley slings him into a high top bar stool. "It's time about time you got out and start mingling again. Look around Spike! This is the hottest night club in all of California with some of the hottest girls." He spins the stool around and shows the crowd to his aching friend, and leans down to his ear. "You're a Rock star Spike! You literally have your pick."

Spike smirks at the thought, then looks up at his friend "Right, but again I ask why the hell did you bring me to the bar?"

"Two reasons; one, it's the perfect pWills to scope out a willing girl of your choice and two…" He nods over a bartender "There's someone called 'The Doctor' who is supposedly the best bartender in the city. Guarantied to fix all of your problems" He shrugs "Or so I heard"

Spike spins around to face the bar and rolls his eyes "Yeah, I'll believe that when I see it… Probably just another hopeful"

Behind the bar, a cute blonde girl in a low cut black top walks up to them with a playful smile. "Hello boys, my name's Buffy, what can I do ya for?"

Spike gives her a sly grin and Riley chimes in with a charming smile "Ah Yeah…" She looks up at him and her smile widens slightly "The Doctor is he in tonight?"

She smiles and laughs a bit. "Ah yeah hold on I'll check"

She walks away and Spike looks up at Riley scowling. "Thanks a lot mate"

He looks down at him innocently "What?"

"Oh come on! Here I am thinkin you were tryin to help me out but then you take a way the first cute bird that looks my way…"

"Ohh Doctor…"

Faith looks over her shoulder while filling two pitchers, to find Buffy grinning like a mad hatter. "What are you smiling about? Have you been accepting drinks again?"

"NO! You've got clients!" She points over her shoulder still smiling wildly.

Faith looks up to see a bleached blond guy and a tall guy with light blond hair talking. She looks back at her fellow barkeep. "Bleached blond?"

"Yup!"

"O…K" Serving the pitchers, She pats Buffy on the shoulder, slightly put off by her overly excited behavior "I think it's time you take your break… I'll be back"

Shaking her head, Faith walk to the edge of the bar with a playful smile. "Did someone call for a doctor?"

Both men look up and grin. The bleached blond arches a pierced eyebrow. "You're the doctor?"

"That's what they call me"

The tall guy tilts his head slightly "I thought the doctor was a guy"

"Nope!" Grinning suggestively, Faith shakes her hip and forms a seductive "S" with her body. "I'm all woman"

The bleached blond smirks and nods and mumbles something quietly under his breath. Rolling her eyes, she puts her hands on the bar and leans in to the two very attractive men. "So which one of you is my next client?"

Tall guy puts his hand on the bleach blondes shoulder "That would be my friend here. You see he's been going through a rough patch and needs some fixing."

"Well I'll see what I can do"

He nods then turns to his friend. "Remember what I said and we're on in five" They exchange looks and he walks away.

"So Blondie, what can I get you?"

The client turns back to her with a little smirk. "Dono luv, you're the Doctor aren't you supposed to diagnose me?"

"Well yea…"

"Ok then" Folding his hands, he leans on to the bar and purr. "Repair me"

Trying not to let the sexy low tone get to her, she grabs a tall glass and slams it down in front of him. "Ok, so are you gonna tell me what wrong with you or do I have to guess?"

"You heard the man luv, I'm goin through a rough patch and need some fixin ya know, something to get my motor running"

Laugh a bit, Faith leans down onto the bar in a similar motion as him. "Not much to go on but I'll see what I can do"

Smugly he grins at her actions, but continue to listen to her "Let's see, I don't see a ring so I'm assuming you're not married. Girlfriend?"

He shakes his head slowly and suggestively rolls his tongue. "No ducks, not at the moment"

A slight shiver over comes her as his words come out as a low growl and her mouth momentarily becomes arid.

"Um, ok then, well the bags under your eyes tell me that you probably haven't been sleeping well lately…"

"That could mean several things luv,"

"Yes it could but the light pink in your eyes tells me that you have either been crying or are a huge stoner" He starts to laugh "Since your eyes aren't all glazed over I'm gonna go with the former."

He nods "Good choice"

"Uh-huh, and according to what I heard from your buddy, you apparently have to be on stage in a bit. So I'm guessing you need a bit of energy boost"

"Very good doc, now what's my remedy?"

"Hmm, let's see…" Already knowing exactly what he needed, She take the glass she placed in front of him and quickly begins mixing together a few different color bottles, throwing in a few trick to give him a show as he waits. It was all in vain though. As she put on the finishing touches, she noticed him staring more at her body then at various bottle flipping she was doing. Any other time she would have been ticked off but he was gorgeous and she decided to let it pass. Popping an pink umbrella into it, she hands it back to him. "Here you are Blondie, one Hawaiian Citrus Splash. Guaranteed to mend that aching heart of yours"

"Oh yeah?"

"Uh-huh"

"Well I'll be the judge that" Eyeing her readily, he takes a long thoughtful swallow of aqua-blue drink and grins. "Tasty. Is everything you make this good?"

"You bet"

"Is that right?" He looks at her up and down suggestively and takes another sip. "Well I'd love to find out personally"

Laughing, Faith decides to play into his teasing. "Do you have all night?"

It worked. His brow suddenly raises in amusement "It'd take all night?"

"Uh-huh"

"Is that because you like to take your time?"

Shaking her head, she grins mischievously "Uh-uh buddy, let's just say I've got a lot of tricks up my sleeves"

"Hmmm… now you got my curiosity all sparked"

"Curiosity killed the cat ya know"

"Yeah, but at least he died satisfied"

Surprised that he was actually able to match her with out a second thought, Faith nodded, impressed, accepting his response.

The bleached blond patron takes out his wallet and pulls out a twenty and holds it out towards her "What's your name cutie?"

"Ah, you can call me the doctor" Throwing the answer out nonchalantly, Faith attempts to take the bill but he hold firmly onto the other end. She looks up at him questioningly and he catches and holds her gaze.

A breath catches in her throat, as she suddenly becomes aware of just how blue his eyes are.

"I asked for a name, luv"

Rolling her eyes, she gives in with a smirk. "The name's Faith"

He grins and lets go of the bill "Faith. What a pretty name"

Smiling childishly, she slides the bill into her apron. "Ah thanks"

"You're very welcome"

"And you are?"

Taking is time to answer; he stands up downs the rest of his drink, and then looks at her with a malevolence gleam. "You should know who I am, sweets."

"I Should?"

He looks her up and down again then winks and puts his glass down. "Uh-huh" Then walks off towards the stage.

"OK…?"Slightly diverted by the last comment, the brunette bartender shakes her head and walks over to help a couple. All whilst trying to figure out where she new him from.

"So how'd it go?"

Handing the couple their beers, Faith turns around to face Buffy, who seemed to be acting nauseatingly more bubbly than usual. "How'd what go?"

The peppy blond sighs and gives her an annoyed look. "Ya know, your special patron…"

"Who blondie?"

"Yeah"

Not seeing the big deal, She shrugs passively. "Ummm… Ok I guess… I gave him a Hawaiian Citrus Splash."

Her eyes widen and her jaw drops "You did what?"

Faith repeats herself slowly and belittlingly as if you were speaking to a not particularly bright child. "I… gave… him… a… Hawaiian… Citrus…Splash… Is that a problem?"

"Yes! Don't you know who that is?"

"Who? Billy Idols little brother?" Noticing another costumer signal her, she walk over to him with Buffy close in tow.

Smirking smugly, Spike walks back stage to meet up with the rest of his band mates. Xander walks up to him and hand him his blood red electric guitar. "You look happy"

"Happy? No- this" Angel walks up to Spike and puts a hand on his shoulder. "This, my friend, is the look of a man who thinks he may get laid tonight."

Spike looks over at Riley and the exchange knowing grins. "So Spike what did you think of the Doctor?"

He grins fondly and nods "She ah… knows what's she's doing"

"Hey guys! We're up!"


	2. Chapter 2

"Would you just pick a station already!" Faith looks over at Willow jadedly from her spot sprawled out on the couch. "I mean god! You're ripping through the channels like it's the end of the fuckin world!"

She pouts still flipping through the channels "But… but there's nothing on…"

"Yeah well maybe if you slowed down like half a flippin millisecond …"

They both jump at the sound of the door suddenly bursting open. Confused the watch as Buffy rushes into the penthouse with an animated grin while waving around a multi-colored flyer over her head "Ladies, all our hard work is about to pay off!"

Finally putting down the remote, Willow looks up at overly energized blonde. "Hey Buff, What are you so happy about?"

"Look!" She scuttles over and plops down on the couch next to Faith, practically falling on to her legs.

"Hey!" The brunette quickly pulls her feet out of harms way, then scowls at her. " Watch it! That's my foot you're sitting on!"

Buffy turns to her friend and pouts flakily "Sorry. But this is more important! This could be it!"

"BE WHAT?" The two clueless friends finally yell in a union.

"OUR BIG BREAK! With this paper, ladies we could be on our way to stardom!"

"Give me that" Willow tears the flyer out of her hand and scans it over. "OH MY GOD! Where in the world did you get this?"

Excitedly, Willow hand the paper over to the last of the three girls as Buffy continues happily. "Well I was down on the main strip still in search of my elusive hot pink pumps, when …"

"Oh my fuckin god!" She looks up at Buffy, with an outraged expression. "NARCOLEPSY? … Isn't that the band that was at the club last night?"

"YUP!"

"Wait, wait, wait!" Willow's eyes suddenly become huge. "Did I just hear that correctly? Narcolepsy, was at The Bronze Last night?"

Buffy giggles "Uh-huh and get this! The lead singer was flirting with Faithy all night!"

"SPIKE! Spike Devilkin, the blue eyed devil himself was flirting with you?" The red head looks at Faith flabbergasted.

Nodding with a slight smirk, She opens her mouth to respond but Buffy intervenes. "Jeeze Wills, don't act so surprised... Faith's a hot girl. Why wouldn't he want to flirt with her?"

"I know she's hot! She's fuckin gorgeous. I mean hell we did date for almost a year! My only question is why she isn't bragging to the high heavens about it!"

"That is a good question" They both turn and look at the girl in question, quizzically "Well?"

"Cuz it was no big deal"

"Yes it is!" Willow stands up to make a point and moves closer "Spike! A Rock star! Was flirting with you!"

"But that's just it! He's famous and He's smug"

"He's smug? He didn't do anything! I know cuz I was watching!"

Willow suddenly begins laughing at her friend and looks at her incongruously. "You were watching?"

Buffy rolls her eyes "Yeah we all know I'm nosey. What's new?" After a short pause all three girls bust out laughing.

The first to subside their laughter, Buffy turns back to Faith. "Like I was saying… I saw nothing that signaled him being smug."

Rolling her eyes, Faith sits up and tucks her legs up to her chest. "But he is! He's fucking gorgeous and he knows it! That's why he was _flirting_ with me! He's hot AND famous. He can basically do what ever the hell he wants!"

"That's exactly it! He could have had any girl that he wanted in that club last night!"

"And chose YOU!" Willow stridently intervenes, suddenly popping up next her.

Abruptly startled, Faith recoil a bit and throw the red head a dirty look while jabbing her finger at her. "OK! First off, don't fuckin do that! You know how freaked out I get! And second, the only reasons he was 'flirting' with me is because I was ya know being a tease... Ya know like I always do."

"Hey!" Buffy catapults up and looks at her defensively. "I was working at the same bar and was teasing too! And yet I'm not the one that he was flirting with!"

Smirking smugly, Faith returns to a sitting position and crosses her arm. "Yea but I have a title and also you were to busy flirting with that guy to notice."

"What guy?"

"You know that guy in the band… Spike's friend…" Now obvious that Willow is more than familiar with the band, Faith turns to her for assistance. "What's the name of the blond guy who plays base?"

Her eyes widen "Riley Finn?"

"Yea Riley! That's it… You were to busy flirting with _Riley_ to even notice"

Remembering her encounter, Buffy becomes slightly flustered "Faith! Stop changing the subject!"

Pleased with the reaction she received, she arcs her brow sardonically. "Touchy, touchy B."

"Shut up"

Glancing back down at the flyer in hand, she is suddenly reminded of the original topic. "There is no way I'm doing this!"

Both of the rival girls jaws drop. "Why the hell not?"

"Because, there is no physical way that I will be able to perform a song in front of him and keep a straight face at the same time. Plus What are the chances that we'll be chosen anyway? I mean there will be at least twenty other bands fighting for the same spot…"

"Pretty damn good! Considering he knows who you are and was coming on to you!"

Faith glares at Willow incredulously, knowing very well that if needed she could get her on her side. "WILLOW! Shut up! You're not helping! And you can't even use that against me because you weren't even there!"

"SO! It still concerns me!"

"Deal with it Vic, this affects all of us"

"But… but…" Pullout her last hope, she pouts over dramatically "But I don't wanna…"

Becoming fed up, Buffy slowly implodes. "Well to fuckin bad! Cuz we're doing this whether you want to or not!"

"But why?"

Willow's eyes widen disbelievingly. "Why? Why? Because this is the chance of a lifetime, that's why!"

"Faithy , Sweetie you know I love you but Come on! We really have a shot at going on tour with Narcolepsy! On Tour!"

"OK! Who is going on tour? And why the hell is everyone yelling?"

Upon hearing the annoyed voice, the three bickering girls look up to see the fourth member of their band, Cordelia, walking toward into the living room looking very pissed decked out in her Pajamas. "I've had four hours of Sleep in the past two days so this better be good!"

Buffy and Willow look at each other and grin. "Oh it is!"

Faith looks up and Cordelia despairingly as she sits on the arm rest behind her. "No, it's really not"

"Shut up, Faith! Cordy look at me!" Now highly curious, she looks up at Buffy expectantly. "Tell me, what would you say, if I told you that we have the chance to audition to be the opening band and go on tour with the band Narcolepsy?"

Her jaw drops. "I'd say HOLYSHIT! And why the hell are we just sitting here when we should be practicing?!"

Willow looks over at the out numbered brunette and grins victoriously "See! Sorry Faithy but…Majority rules!"

* * *

Author's Note:

I hope none of you mind that I made reference to Faith and Willow having a past relationship. There is only one or two more mentions of it, but it does not make an impression in the story.

Reviews are appreciated

Thanks for reading

Blessed be.


	3. Chapter 3

Even after a week of practicing… The true idea of what was going, had yet to set in…

"I can't believe we're actually doing this… I can't believe _WE'RE_ actually doing this!"

Sighing, Cordelia leans against the wall of the elevator. "Will you shut up already? Holy shit Buff! I mean we're already here so we might as well rock out our hardest"

"She's right Buff," Willow puts her hand on her shoulder and smiles, offering what little comfort she could. "You'll do fine"

Buffy smiles thankfully at her friend as the elevator door opens. The four girls walk out into the large open flat, filled with people of all sorts. Cordelia walks out in front of the rest and stops with her hands on her hips. "Wow, there has to be at least twenty different bands here!"

"Actually there are Twenty-five"

Hearing the strange voice, the girls turn around to find a tall woman with long black hair and a snotty, unimpressed air about her. "That's twenty-six if you all are here for the audition…"

Faith rolls her eyes sarcastically at the new woman. "No, actually we just showed up here on the day of the audition with all of our instruments just for the hell of it"

The toffee-nosed woman rolls her eyes and sighs as if this whole ordeal was exasperating to her. She flips the page on her clipboard and pulls the pen from behind her ear. "Well I'm going to need your names and the name of your 'band'"

There is a slight pause. Looking around Buffy suddenly realize that she was talking directly to her. Clearing her throat, she begins "Oh um…. Well I'm Buffy Summers. This is Cordelia Chase, Faith Chambers, and Willow Rosenberg."

The woman nods and scribbles down on her note pad. "Yes, yes and your band?"

"Um… The Slayerettes"

_"How original…"_ The woman mumble under her breath as she writes it down and Faith jus happens to over hear her.

Already annoyed with her, Faith raise your eyebrow let her tone slip to be on the verge of intimidating. "Excuse me? Did you say something?"

She looks up at her startled as if surprised she was heard. She quickly tries to fix it "I said you guys can go and wait for your name to be called"

---

"I'm really not looking forward to this" Xander closes his eyes and rubs them having been woken up earlier then normal.

"I'll second that" Riley adds mid yawn.

"Oh come on guys quite complaining. This'll be fun"

Xander looks at Angel cynically. "Says you"

Angel looks over at his cousin for back up. "Come on Spike help me out here"

The bleached blond shakes his head "Sorry mate, as much as it pains me to admit it I have to agree with Harris. Honestly I think this is a bloody waste of time. Plus, I'm exhausted."

"Well we're doing this and that's final"

"We're doing this…" Spike mimics "Of course we're doing this; I mean we came didn't we?"

Angel nods "Slightly forced but yes"

The elevator door opens and the group exits; they are immediately hit by their productions manager, Drusilla Long. "Good morning boys"

They all ray a series of sleepy hellos. Angel, being the most bright eyed and bushy tailed of the group, takes the conversations. "So Dru, what's the final count?"

She looks down at her clipboard and browses through the sheets of paper. "Twenty-seven bands and two solo acts."

Angel turns to the rest of his band mates "See guys I told you we only needed one audition"

Spike looks you disgustedly into the crowd "How do we know that even one of them qualifies?"

"Twenty-Seven bands Spike! There has to be at least one that will work"

Spike shoves his hands into his pockets, still scanning the crowd. "Not necessarily… I mean they haven't even noticed we're here… Talking about them nonetheless"

"Shut Up Spike – it's your fault we have to do last minute!"

"Look, I said I'm sorry ok?"

Dru steps in between the bickering cousins. "Gentlemen please! You can fight another time, but right now we need to get started. Now, do you want to talk to them first or should we just get with the auditions?"

They look at each other and shrug. "Might as well make ourselves known"

As their manager calls out and draws everyone's attention to the center of the room, the group of them just gazes out and scans over the sea of hopefuls; Many of them girls, but a wide variety. Spike smirks and looks over at Xander "Well this doesn't have to be a complete waste"

"Well that Doctor is just a Jack-of-all-trades, isn't she?"

Taking a moment to comprehend the words, Spike looks over at Riley questioningly and somewhat hopefully. "Come again?"

Riley gives his friend a toothy grin. "I said; That Doctor is quite a Jack-Of-All-Trades" He then nods his head motioning across the room.

Spike quickly follows his eye line and soon spots his Doctor from the Club. "This is turning out better that I thought."

---

Completely ignoring the snotty manager talking in the center of the room, Faith sighs and continues to read the hand written lyrics in her hands. "Are you guys sure this is the song you want to perform?"

"Yes" The rest of her band mates state in a union.

"But why this one?"

Willow sighs "Because it's the one we know the best"

Cordelia cuts in with a smug grin. "In worst case scenario, we could always play _'Angry Johnny_"

Faith scowls at the comment "That wasn't even funny, Cordy"

She smiles smugly "oh yes it was, you just have no sense of humor."

"Whatever" Grudgingly, Faith look back down at her libretto double checking to make sure she does not slip up.

Out of the blue, she suddenly feels a forceful elbow thrust into her side. Letting out a muffled yelp, she turns and look sneeringly at Buffy. "What the hell?"

Grinning maliciously, she looks over at Cordelia; Faith follows suit. "What?"

She too grins "Look over my shoulder, Faithy."

"No, why?"

"Fuck, could you try not being so stubborn for once and just do it?"

"Fine whatever" Passively; she looks up over her shoulder. Not seeing anything instantly she primes herself to mock them, but then suddenly spots what they were giggling about. She suddenly freezes. For some reason unable to move. There he was. Spike Devilkin, fixated on her with a mischievous grin. Frantically, she break his gaze and look down at her _friends,_ whom are laughing madly. Faith scowl at them but does not move very much: Still feeling his eyes on her.

Reluctantly, letting her curiosity get the better of her, she lets her eyes trail back up to blondie. There he was, just as she thought, watching her. And laughing.

He nudges his friend –who, after plenty of Googling, found out name is Xander Harris. They whisper something to each other then both look back in her direction and grin.

Feeling Bored and somewhat frisky, she childishly sticks her tongue out at them. Instantaneously she feels a firm smack across the back of your head. Whipping around to spot the culprit, incredulously she glares at Cordelia. "What the hell is your problem?"

She rolls her eyes and speaks in the same loud whisper as Faith used. "I should be asking you the same question!"

She furrows her brow. "Whaa? Why?"

"What did you do that for?"

"Whaa… what did I do?"

She sneers somewhat. "Don't play stupid Faith; you know exactly what you did!"

Looking around pensively, she thinks about it for a moment. "What? Stick my tongue out at them?" She nods as she continue. "Well what do you want… they were staring at me."

Again, she rolls her eyes. "Well duh, way to state the obvious"

Somewhat confused, she nods. "Right… So I was just giving them something to look at…"

"Well stop it."

Willow suddenly cuts in as the authority figure. "I swear if the two of you don't shut up, I'm gonna slap you both."

Faith and Cordy look at each other and shake their heads. "No you won't"

She raises her hand threateningly. "Wanna bet?"

"No!"

"Alright then both of you shush and listen."

"Yes mom" Placidly taking orders from their guitarist, the two girls turn their attention to the center of the room.

The woman in the middle of the flat concludes and hands off the microphone to the one and only blue eyed devil. The crowd goes somewhat wild as Spike steps forward with his trademark grin. "Alright, alright. Everyone calm down." He laughs and everyone in the room visibly swoons. "Alright Ladies and… Ladies. On behalf of Narcolepsy we like to thank all of you for coming out. We can not express how thrilled we are with the out come. As you all probably realized this was a somewhat last minuet gathering but from the looks of the talent in this room that probably won't be a problem."

* * *

Author's Note: Heh, please forgive my pathetic band name. -- 

&& The song: _'Angry Johnny'_ is by the band _Poe_.


End file.
